skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylanders multiverse
'''Skylanders multiverse '''is the seventh game in the series, it is for the PS4, XBox One, Wii U and 3DS. It stars everyone's favourite voice actors from the last sixth instalments and even more! It also features Cameos of their most famous characters. Skylanders Playable characters. Human heroes refer to human characters. Magic #Witch Doctor (Freddy Tatsciore) #Timmy Turner (Tara Strong) Human hero. #Spyro (Josh Keaton) #Legends Spyro (Elija Wood) #Classic Spyro (Jesse Harnell) #Wrecking Ball (Miley Cyrus, just kidding! Ryan Cooper) #Hoot Loop (Robin Atkin Downes) #Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong) #Ember (Tara Strong) #Gwen Tennyson (Ashley Johnson) Human hero. Tech #Drobot (Frank Welker as Soundwave) #Ratchet (James Arnold Taylor) and Clank. (David Kaye) #Tails Miles Prower, AOSTH (Christopher Welch), SATAM 'freedom fighters' (Bradley Pierce), X (Amy Palent) #GIR (Rosearik R Simmons) #Ben Tennyson (Tara Strong) Human hero. (Alien Force, Ultimate and Omniverse fans can throw themselves into the sun, I hate the spinoffs!) #Verne (Ultimate book of Spells, UBOS) Human hero. (He's a Tech wizard so he's Tech and Magic.) #Pinky and the Brain (Rob Paulsen and Maurice La Marche) #Jimmy Neutron (Debi Derryberry) Fire #Sun Burn (Troy Baker) #Father Benedict Uno (Maurice La Marche) #Ridley (Metroid, Frank Welker making dragon sounds) #Ignitor #Balrog (Lord of the rings) #Flame (Tara Strong) #Judy Shepherd (Debi Derryberry) Water #Spongebob (Tom Kenny) #Patrick (Bill Faggerbaker) #Bart Simpson (Nancy Cartwright) Human hero. Multiple elements. # Wash Buckler (John Di Maggio) # Polar (Crash Bandicoot) # Inkling boy # Inkling girl Air #Clownja boy (Tress McNeil as Timmy Thomas) #Clownja girl (Cream the Rabbit's voice) #Sgt Byrd (Spyro) #Crash Bandicoot, Titans Crash Bandicoot. #Peter Shepherd (Ashley Johnson) #Jet Vac Earth #Alan Parish (Bill Faggerbaker) #MudBoy (Dee Bradley Baker) #a Rock Golem (Fank Welker) #Teddy the teddy bear (Ruchard Horvitz) Boy. # Teddy the teddy bear (Tress McNeil as Dot) Girl. #The Giant baby, Dribble. (Dee Bradley Baker) same franchise as Teddy and Clownja, mine! #Baby Chomby (Neopets, has a snotty voice) Life #The Collector (Ashley Johnson) #Stump Smash (Kevin Micheal Richardson) #Lisa Simpson (Yeardly Smith) #Oscar Tamaki (Veronica Taylor) Undead #Grim (Greg Eagles) Light #Billy (Richard Horvitz) Dark #Mandy (Grey De Lisle) #Kaos (Richard Horvitz) #Zim (Richard Horvitz) #Darkness (Ike Amadi) Alter egos Spyro, Legends Spyro, Classic Spyro. Timmy Turner, Cleft the boy chin wonder, The masked Magician, Nega Timmy, Crash Nebula costume Timmy, Baby Timmy. Tails AOSTH, Tails SATAM, Tails X, Tails Archie, Tails Videogames, Baby Tails X, that's Sonic X Tails in a diaper. Ben Tennyson, his Aliens, all of them. Verne, Baby Verne, Clown Verne. Baby clown fox demon Verne. Ridley, Meta Ridley, Omega Ridley, Robot Ridley, Dark Ridley, Ridley clone, Ridley X/ Neo Ridley, Skeleton Ridley, Ridley Scott. Judy Shepherd cartoon (Debi Derryberry), Judy Shepherd movie (Kirsten Dunst). Bart Simpson, Baby Bart, Clown Bart, Baby clown Bart, Bart Man, Dark Knight Bart Man, Stretchdude, Cupcake lad, Flyboy Bart, wizard Bart, Greek hero Bart, Cave Bart, Sharkboy Bart. Retchdude, super Retchdude. Pokemon Bart Ketchup. Soccer Bart. Hugo II Simpson. Baby Hugo. Crash Bandicoot, evil Crash, fake crash, Titans Crash. Peter Shepherd cartoon (Ashley Johnson), Peter Shepherd movie (Bradley Pierce). Alan Parish cartoon (Bill Faggerbaker), Alan Parish movie (Robin Williams). Teddy, Dark Teddy, Snot teddy. Clownja, Dark Clownja. Lisa Simpson, Baby Lisa, clown Lisa, Bart Girl, Mystic Lisa, Clobbergirl, Slobbergirl, super Slobbergirl, Pokemon Trainer Lisa, Pokemon Japanese schoolgirl Lisa, Pokemon Super Sentai hero Lisa. Wizard Lisa. Oscar, Baby Oscar, Clown Oscar, Dark Oscar, Baby clown fox demon Oscar, wizard Oscar, summer outfit Oscar, Ratchet arc Oscar. Grim, Anime Grim, Disney Grim, Gorrilaz/edgy dark rock Grim, Clown Grim. Billy, Harold, Gramps, Human Jeff. Possessed Billy, Billy Hatcher Billy, Olimar Billy. Baby Billy, Harold, Gramps, Human Jeff. Mandy, Clown Mandy.